


The Definition of Jealousy

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tutoring, also passing mention of Dogo/Bunga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is defined as 'not wanting anyone else to have what you have', whereas envy is defined as 'wanting something that someone else has'.</p>
<p>By that standard, Ono is definitely not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddyxbonnieshipper459.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=freddyxbonnieshipper459.tumblr.com).



> A gift to one of my fellow shippers of 'Flying Hippo'. :3 Here's to you, my darling shipping cohort! This is the first fic I'm writing since my new computer has arrived.

Ono glared at the girl out of the corner of his eye, practically seething with an unknown emotion as she shamelessly flirted with Beshte.

"Ono, are you jealous?" Kion asked, actually having the audacity to rudely laugh. Well, it was more of an amused chuckle, but Ono was feeling irritable.

"No, I'm not _jealous_ ," he snapped. Kion just shrugged, poking his fork at the spaghetti the school served as lunch. Ono made a mental note to double check the ingredients that the school used in these lunches later. None of this looked even remotely healthy.

Ono watched with a sadistic sense of satisfaction when Beshte shook his head in reply to whatever the girl had asked. She deflated for a moment, but then noticed Fuli across the room and ran to talk to her.

He swore that Beshte and Fuli were like some sort of 'crazy crushing schoolgirl magnets'.

Beshte came to sit with Ono and Kion, an oblivious smile on his face.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. What'd she want?" Ono asked, trying not to seem too interested.

"Oh, she had some coupons for that new ice cream shop and asked if I wanted to go tonight. I had to tell her I couldn't though, because you and I are studying."

Ono smirked, feeling somewhat victorious over that girl since he had managed to prevent her going on a date with Beshte. Not that he'd know it was a date, anyway. Heck, he _still_ didn't understand that his best friend had a bigger crush on him than Dogo's crush on Bunga.

"You're still tutoring him?" Kion asked incredulously.

"He needs to keep up his GPA if he wants to stay on the football team," Ono replied with a shrug. Honestly, Beshte did fine on his own, but Ono tutoring him in some of his weaker subjects was a good way to spend time with him.

"If you say so," Kion said with a sigh. He apparently decided that he wasn't hungry and stood up to toss his tray.

"So, you're still coming to my house, then?" Ono asked, turning to Beshte.

"Of course. I'll bring snacks," Beshte said.

Ono grinned. He always looked forward to when Beshte would come over.

* * *

 

"I got it, I got it!" Ono called as he heard knocks on the front door. He nearly tripped running down the hall to get to the door, but he managed to look completely calm when he opened door. Beshte, of course, didn't notice anything strange, and stepped inside, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a bag of chips in his hand. He passed the chips to Ono as they headed to Ono's room.

"So, what are we doing today? English?"

"Yeah. We have that test tomorrow, so that sounds good," Beshte replied with a shrug. He plopped himself down on Ono's floor while his glasses-wearing friend grabbed his own books and sat down on his bed.

"Okay, is there anything specific we should cover first?"

Beshte paused for a moment.

"Actually, wait. I had something I was gonna ask you..."

Ono waited paitently while Beshte attempted to recall the question he wanted to ask. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! Kion said that you were jealous, when I was talking to that girl earlier. Is that true?"

As soon as he heard that, Ono froze. He clenched his jaw, making a mental note to  _kill_ Kion. Or, at the very least, let his secret little crush 'accidentally' slip to a few people.

"I was  _not_ jealous," he insisted. Beshte looked at him carefully, as if he wasn't sure if he should believe Ono.

After a moment, Ono sighed, running a hand through his hair. Beshte recognized it as a trait that he had, he only did it when he was nervous.

"Beshte, do you know the definitions of jealousy and envy?"

Taken aback, Beshte tried to come up with an answer.

"I mean, I know what they _are_ , but I don't know the exact-"

"They're two different emotions, but people often confuse them for meaning the same thing. 'Jealousy' is when you don't want anyone to have what you have. Meanwhile, 'envy' is when you want something that someone else has."

Beshte just gave him a blank stare, and Ono sighed.

"By those definitions, no, I wasn't jealous. But technically, I couldn't have been 'envious' either, because the girl doesn't have you anymore than I have you. All I know is that I didn't like the way that girl flirted with you."

"She _flirted_ with me?" Beshte asked, as though the concept were completely foreign to him. Ono let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, Beshte. She asked you on a date."

Beshte just stared at Ono with widened eyes, as if an amazing truth had suddenly revealed itself to him. Ono shook his head. As annoying as Beshte's obliviousness was, it was just as adorable, too.

"So, uh, anyway... You like me, then?"

"Yes, Beshte. I've liked you for five freaking years!" Ono said, throwing up his arms and tossing himself on his bed. He heard Beshte let out an embarrassed squeak, and he could only sigh.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize, Ono, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it," Ono quickly cut him off, and Beshte went silent.

"You were jealous," the football player said after a moment, and Ono lifted his head enough to stare at Beshte in confusion.

"No, I was-"

"Jealousy means you don't want anyone to have what you have, right?"

It took Ono a moment to figure out what he meant.

"Oh."

He wasn't sure whose face was more red at that moment, his or Beshte's.

That didn't matter all that much, he decided, and he got down on the floor to kiss Beshte on the cheek.

* * *

 

The next day, Ono saw the same girl flirting with Beshte, yet again during lunch period.

"Oh, hi Ono," the girl said when he approached. He could tell she didn't really care about him, and that just made him feel much more smug.

"Hi, there. What were you two talking about?" he asked, grabbing Beshte's hand, giving the girl an innocent smile. She seemed thrown off, but quickly recovered.

"I was just telling Beshte about this new movie-"

"Oh, the one playing downtown? He and _I_ were going to go see it."

The look he gave her quickly sent the needed message; _'Back off'_. Her eyes widened and she turned her attention elsewhere, quickly going to speak to Fuli yet again.

"You were jealous," Beshte said with a grin. Ono didn't verbally reply, but instead pulled Beshte down for a quick kiss.


End file.
